Oh No! Another Highschool Fic?
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: Life has a way of shoving two unlikely people together, mushing them and smashing them until they've formed some semblance of a relationship and that's exactly what happened to local bitch, Temari no Sabaku and lazy boy-genius, Shikamaru Nara.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

***throws confetti in air***** THEY'RE**** _CANON_**

* * *

><p>All I had wanted was isolation, you know, for a little quiet time to get adjusted, for some time to <em>think. <em>Breathing space. I just wanted some alone time, for Shikamaru and all his little friends to let me be for the only year I had to be stuck in Konoha. But no, they wedged and twisted and forced their way into my space and before I knew it, I liked it. I liked their company, I liked their presence and I found myself wanting to be near them.

And Shikamaru, with minimal effort – or a lot depending on how you looked at it, took up the most of my time and the most of my space.

It's not like I just let him, rather it just happened. But, to be fair, how was I supposed to know I'd fall in love? If I knew, there'd probably have been more of a fight on my part, maybe even his.

See, it all started in the school library where I ate the first few weeks of the school year. I had slid into a seat, starving and angry, chomping on my food with enough force to snap a small cow's femur when Shikamaru – Wait; Actually, let me take you further back to the dinner table my brothers and I sat around, waiting for food to be served but getting unwelcome news instead.

Our father had made a surprise appearance. We hadn't seen him in a couple months and I immediately noticed that he looked older, weaker. Good, I thought, I hope the bastard croaks.

…A little harsh coming from his own daughter, but I had no sympathy for a man like that. _At the time_, I had no sympathy for him. I still have no sympathy but – I'm sorry, that's a different story that I will get to later.

Anyway, my father clasped his hands behind him, sucked in a deep breath and spoke in a commanding tone that left no room for objections.

"You are moving to Konohagakure next week."

And then he turned around and left along with a flurry of assistants and interns. That meant that all questions and concerns went to Baki. Oh, sweet, unfortunate Baki, he looked tired. From actually taking care of us unlike _someone _we know and don't love.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. I thought it was obvious. There was only one reason why our family did anything drastic. Gaara. It was always Gaara. Poor boy probably felt enough like the black sheep and Kankuro, the oblivious shithead, STILL tried to make Baki say it out loud. And Baki did his best to be kind.

"Your father worries that you guys aren't receiving the best opportunities here and that continuing to live in Suna will stunt your growth as people. In order to aid you in your growth, he feels that Konoha would be the best place to provide you with the right possibilities."

Translation: Gaara can't make nice with Sunans so we need him to make nice with Konohans and you guys have to go to because you're his siblings.

I'm all for helping out Gaara. I love the little booger. But see, when the whole Hey, Let's Move! Plan was sprung upon me, I was 17 and in my last year at school before pursuing a higher education. I was almost done. My entire life was in Suna and I had no reason to leave. I told Baki this; I presented my concern calmly and maturely. (I was seething with anger, twisting Kankuro's arm the entire time I voiced my claims through clenched teeth).

But what I got in return was "Take it up with your father. No? Then pack your bags."

That was the last, consequential sentence that pushed me towards my new life. That first step I took to my room in order to pack signaled me, Temari no Sabaku, giving in to our relocation.

Well, giving in as much as I could anyway.

* * *

><p>The next notable step I took was towards my school. It was a labored, angry step – let me be honest, a stomp. I could've been driven, Baki was offering. Just for today, he said. I refused. I was too livid to be in a closed space and I didn't want to murder my guardian. So I walked or stomped or clunked and kicked my way to Hashirama Senju Preparatory School.<p>

Could it sound any worse? It was blatantly, in your face rich. From large pillars to marble staircases, the school was a waste of taxpayer money. The freshman center was almost as big as the average public high school and the natatorium was entirely too large for one, multilane pool and two diving boards. This obscene display of opulence blinded me and I thought, for sure, Konoha was deep in debt.

Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs, wanting to gouge my fucking eyes out, wanting to eat my own arms, wanting any excuse to NOT go to school. Really, you can see how melodramatic I was being, Gouging? Self-Cannibalism? I could've suggested a fever.

It wasn't as bad as I made it seem, honestly. That first day of school for me wasn't gouge worthy – it wasn't great…but it wasn't worth physically damaging myself. I was stingy about my introductions, refusing to give more than my name and origin. When the teacher would see that no, I would not like to say more, we went into the lessons.

And that's how it went for one week and a half. I went to school, learned stuff, came home, slept and repeat. This cycle, with few social activity in between allowed me to stay angry for a while.

Then – here is where _it _starts; the beginning of my de-isolation – in the library where I would eat lunch, I met Shikamaru. It wasn't a bang, bam, _whoa_ meeting. Really it was a "what the fuck? don't sit with me" meeting.

The library was another show of Senju Prep's grandeur. The shelves were larger than life and the books were archaic, rare, and very expensive. There were "oh wow! Mahogany and rich oak wood?" desks scattered around. I found one by a gigantic window, shielded by a row of gigantic shelves, allowing me to sneak my lunch in past the batty librarians.

I slid into one of the sturdy seats, rolling my eyes at how expensive it was, mindful of my uniform's skirt – which was extremely short, one slight bend and my underwear was exposed for the entire world to see. Anyway, as I slipped into my seat, I was incredibly angry. It had been an entire week and there was no development in my adjustment to the recent relocation of the Sabaku Siblings. Or no _good _developments. I was just getting angrier at everyone and my frustrated feeling was reflected in everything that I did. I munched on my sandwich with incredible force; I'm surprised my teeth didn't break.

And this was when I noticed the one and only Shikamaru, staring at me from across the large, probably Mahogany table.

Now, I wasn't stunned by his looks or anything of that sort. In fact, he looked pretty plain to me, from his stupid ponytail to the starchiness of his Hashirama blazer. I didn't swoon, calm down, instead I asked him a simple question through a mouthful of food.

"What?" I frowned when he didn't reply. He definitely heard me, just chose not to reply. I took another large bite and pounded on my chest when it got stuck in my throat.

"What?" I asked again.

"Huh? – Oh, nothing, just watching a wild boar feast on its prey." I almost choked. Instead of looking away or feeling embarrassed for being caught staring he went on to insult me. With a bored tone as if he was _better _than me. Being the person that I am, I can tell you that this shit was not okay with me.

"And just who the fuck –"

"Shikamaru Nara, at your service." The way he said it told me he was not actually at my service and that I'd be stupid for thinking that. Which I wasn't.

"Okay, well Shikamaru who's at my service, sit somewhere else."

"No can do; I was here first." He yawned out, stretching, looking as if he just woke up from a nap.

He actually was at the table first. I just hadn't noticed him.

"No you weren't." I said because if you want to get _technical,_ I was here first, from the first day of school until this moment, it had been _me _sitting alone in the library, eating my lunch at this table.

He wasn't getting technical."Oh but I was."

However, I still was. "Oh but you weren't. And regardless, I'm telling you to leave."

"I'm telling you that I won't."

I glared at him. I was hoping he'd get the hint. But, what I learned that day was that Shikamaru couldn't take a hint. No, he _chose_ not to take a hint. He ignored them. I would throw many more glares and looks at him in the future and he'd bob and weave out of the way and continue on with his behavior. Like he was doing now.

"Listen here you little – how old are you?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes."

"Fifteen." He drawled. He looked older than that and I was surprised, though I didn't show it on my face. I didn't want him to believe that he was winning whatever was going on.

"Freshman?" I crooned. I didn't so much as question him than accuse him.

"Sophomore." He asserted. I snorted.

"Ooh," I said, shaking my head in fake sympathy, "Senior, here. And as everyone knows, there is a hierarchy in school that separates grades into specific social classes, going in order from most powerful to least: seniors, juniors, sophomores, freshman. Now that you are aware of where you stand and where _I _stand, I need you to move your ass somewhere else."

Shikamaru smiled slightly and he faced me fully. "As a member of this school, I realize and recognize the hierarchy and I am very much aware of the difference in our positions. But seeing as I don't care, I'm going to stay in this seat."

I'd later realize that Shikamaru liked this. He probably didn't even realize it at this moment, but I provided him with prime entertainment. Talking with me – bickering – would slowly become his favorite thing. At this time, I was only thinking of how _frustrating _this person was as I sipped violently on my juice box. He smirked at me and I almost leapt across the ridiculously wide library table to rip his mouth right of his face.

"What?" Me sparing his life depended on his answer.

"You look like a toddler."

I crushed the small box in my fist and bared my teeth. "You look like a bitch."

He smirked again. The bell rang and he stood up, leaving me alone with my squashed juice and empty paper bag.

This was our first meeting. I had thought it would be our last. I had hoped it would be our last. But again, at home, there was another surprise announcement. This time it concerned me and not Gaara.

It wasn't as bad as, "Hey, Temari, drop your life here, we're leaving!" but it did serve to rub salt in my wounds.

Sitting next to Kankuro, arguing about something stupid - I can't remember, it was definitely his fault, though - Baki hushed us by holding up his hand.

"Temari, you'll be getting a guide as of tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

It's not like I was totally against a guide. I just didn't see the need. Give me a map and I could find my way around Konoha.

"Your father requested it."

And then I was even more against it.

"Well he can take that request and shove it up his –"

Baki warned me with a look and I puckered my mouth and glared at my food. Kankuro was snickering at me and I stepped on his foot with mine.

"Okay, fine. But why don't these assholes get one?" I looked at Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara continued to eat his food and though his face is usually expressionless, Kankuro and I were able to read some of his emotions. He looked like he didn't want one.

"Fuck would I need a _guide _for?" Kankuro said, stuffing his face and throwing me a look.

Baki sighed. "Look at them; look how creepy they are."

While that was true - Kankuro always looked as if he wanted to start a fight and Gaara still used my eyeliner to "express himself" or whatever - I knew what Baki didn't want to say.

Gaara was not good one-on-one with strangers and Kankuro would be able to help Gaara with anything he needs and he can't do that if some loser was hauling him around, trying to show him all of shit-city Konoha. I, on the other hand, had nothing holding me back from the hauling. So to keep me busy, I had to have a guide.

I didn't argue anymore and opening the door the next day, already disappointed in my lack of a voice in any matter involving me, my face dropped even more when I saw _whom_ my guide was.

Shikamaru groaned when he saw me, hands folded and grimacing.

"I'm not excited either." I held the door open, Baki wanted to talk to him about his job and payment. In an effort to piss me off, Shikamaru stood out in the hall instead of stepping inside. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, come inside." I said, sending him a glare dripping with acid.

This, my friends, was the start of the awful employee-employer relationship that lead to joint discomfort and haphazard feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>ooohhhh is she starting another fanfic? Yeah. I have the second chapter written and half of the third so woot woot watch out man this is gonna be good. Hopefully. <strong>

**Also, i'm gonna do this thing where I won't update a chapter until I have the next one written. Like I'm posting this story because I have the second chapter written. And then I'll post the second chapter once I finish writing the third so stay tuned, dudes!**

**REVIEW PLEAAASSSSEEEEE**


	2. Prelude

**Please Review! Also forgot to mention that this story would be done in alternating points of view. One chapter is Temari, next is Shika. I'll put their initials in the beginning if any of you get confused. Also reviewwwwwwww.**

***does several backflips and lands in splits* _THEY'RE CANON_**

_**S**_

* * *

><p>The first time I laid my eyes on Temari, I assumed she was just another troublesome female. Of course, I was right in my assumption, as I usually am. But she wasn't "just another" troublesome female. She was THE troublesome female, placed upon this earth to specifically trouble me.<p>

Before I continue, one thing I need everyone to understand about me, Shikamaru Nara, is that I'm a very peaceful person, docile almost. It runs in the male population of my family, the quiet demeanor and unthreatening slouch. I avoid conflict, I don't speak much, and I'm asleep half the time so there's hardly any chance of me annoying anybody.

Be that as it may, I STILL find trouble as much as I try to avoid it. Like in a library when all I was doing was trying to take a nap. And, as you'll notice, most of my troubles stem from a she-devil by the name of Temari.

See, life has a way of taking two people, who are complete polar opposites, and mushing them and smashing them until they've formed what some _could _call a relationship. Kind of like trying to fit a square peg in a round-hole and then calling it quits. _That's_ what happened to Temari and I, her being the annoying, disruptive square peg, me being the unsuspecting, unproblematic round-hole.

I'd describe our story (I hate saying "our", its like admitting that we are a "we" instead of a "me and that")as one that begins with several preludes.

Prelude One was being born into the Nara family. That came with a multitude of responsibilities and expectations. The main responsibility that coincides with this story is the Nara Curse – which every Nara boy is expected to fall prey to, or follow, making it more of the Nara Duty instead of a curse.

Prelude Two was my father marrying my mother. While there were many, _many _troublesome women in the Nara family, my mother is definitely by far the _most _troublesome.

Prelude Three began with me asking my dad what he saw in a troublesome woman like my mother. At the time, I didn't take him seriously. His answer to me was stupid and my mom was all grins, saying "Every Nara boy needs a strong woman to whip him into shape" which was also a way to tell me to sit up straight – I didn't, I'm very stubborn in a subtle way.

And Prelude Four, arguably the most important prelude, began in a library.

* * *

><p>See, that day, I woke up early. <em>Early.<em> That should have set off sirens that something in the universe was off, that something was clearly wrong if I was waking up at six and not seven in the morning. I couldn't even go back to sleep, I tried but I ended up peeling myself off my mattress and heading to the showers.

In the bathroom, I heard my mom panic in my room when she found that I wasn't in my bed.

"I'm in the bathroom, geez." I grumbled. Luckily – and unfortunately – for me, my mother has sharp ears that could pick up the slightest sound.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled from my room. "Next time you decide to wake up early, tell someone."

It wasn't exactly a choice and there wouldn't be a next time.

I was wrong. So wrong.

For the next couple months, every single business day, I'd be waking up at six in the morning, rushing my shower, eating only an apple for breakfast and scrambling to Temari's apartment building.

I lost a lot more weight than I should've. If I was scrawny before then, I was basically bones now. I also increased my speed and stamina – but that's not important.

What was important was that this was one of the last days that I'd get to prolong a shower, take forever to pour myself a generous bowl of cereal before slowly making my way out of my house and walking towards school.

Hashirama Senju Preparatory School was ridiculously large and ridiculously rich. What made it worse was that the school didn't have a huge populace so the amount of students inside the school was sparse. This was good and bad at the same time. The Good: it allowed for me to find nice, quiet resting places. The Bad: because the amount of students was not proportional the size of the school, administration and staff could easily realize when a student has gone missing – thus making it harder for me to enjoy my resting places.

When I arrived at school, instead of accepting that I was tardy to class as usual, I made my way to the cafeteria, like I do when I'm early. Which, I'll stress, is rare. The cafeteria like the rest of the school, was entirely too large. The food was also way too gourmet. My mother was an active and loud member of the PTA and they were always pushing for new expenses on things that will "increase the learning capacity of our children". Rich parents also make rich donations so here Ino, Choji, and I are, sitting in a gargantuan cafeteria in expensive wooden chairs, watching Choji down his second breakfast of egg's benedict and smoked bacon.

"Jesus, Choji, slow down! You'll choke." Ino griped, staring at her compact mirror, fixing this and that, and oh! Is there lip-gloss on my teeth? And ah! My headband's crooked.

Ino, if you haven't yet realized, is vain. Choji and I have watched her stare in a mirror for a full _half hour_. She spent so much time primping and touching-up I'm surprised she's done much else.

"Done!" Choji announced smiling sheepishly. He smacked his stomach and held back a burp. Ino scrunched her nose and left us to go talk to Sakura.

Choji, the nicest guy anyone would have the pleasure of knowing, grinned at Ino and apologized for almost-but-not-quite burping. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sakura.

The reason I'm taking time to describe my two closest friends is that they are key components to the next year I'd be spending _trying _to sleep and instead being awake. Too awake, actually, because I started to notice specific, _nice _things about Temari and myself that would fuck me up in the near future. But we'll get to that later.

I usually take this moment in the cafeteria to sleep. Just as I began to nod off, Ino bounces back to Choji and I and smacks my back with an opened palm hit.

"Fuck!"

"Oh calm down." Ino said, rolling her eyes and sitting in the chair next to mine. "Anyway, Sakura just told me some great news! Senju Prep is getting new students!"

"How many?" Choji asked. He was too nice, if it was left to me, I'd ignore Ino. She usually kept on talking regardless but after she realized – was forced to accept – that the other party did not actually give a shit about what she was saying, she'd up and leave and find a more worthy conversation partner.

But Choji was not me and he liked listening to anyone as long as they were not talking about his weight.

"Three." Ino said, twirling her hair, fiddling with her necklace.

"You know, seeing how large a school ours is, and the different sections dedicated to different grade levels, the chances of seeing them is small." I said, rubbing my back and glaring daggers at my blonde friend.

"Okay, Mr. I like to shit on everyone's parade, let me just be happy, God. Anyway, two boys and one girl! I hope they're hot! They're from _Suna_. Almost everyone from Suna's hot."

I didn't really care for what Ino was saying, so I wasn't _really _listening. But the moment she said "girl", I almost shot myself in the foot despite being weaponless.

Okay, let me get this straight, I don't hate women. Women are complex and have a range of different personalities and emotions, but it just so happens that each and every one that I have been associated with is troublesome to me. Even Hinata. All it really comes down to is my need to understand everything and everyone that exists around me and I cant understand women, so I don't try. I just put them under one category, Troublesome, and try to move on in a direction that they are not in.

"_Stop that._" Ino said, looking directly at me.

"What did I do?" Last I checked I hadn't said anything.

"I know you're just thinking 'Trouble some this, and troublesome that and troublesome girls and blah blah blah' just stop! Misogynistic asshole!"

You saw that, right? It's like she was in my head. Women are scary. Especially Ino. Ino was so scary to me that I'd thought I'd marry her. In my defense, I spent most of my time with Choji and Ino. Because of the Nara Curse and Ino being the only girl I truly hung out with, it was only logical to think she'd be THE troublesome woman - the one who'd end up being all grins as I told my son the inevitable "soft side" bullshit answer on annoying women.

…I was maybe like eleven years old then. Four years later and you realize that what you thought was love was just an expectation that was forced on you by several generations of cackling women and sighing men.

Four years and a handful of months later you realize that love was a job and if you had known, you would've quit early.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by normally. As usual, I started out listening to the lesson, decided on whether I knew it enough and should instead sleep in that class period.<p>

Sleeping usually always won. Besides, I manage to pass and that's all that matters to me anyway.

Now, this is where things go awry. See, just before lunch, I was awakened by Sakura, another troublesome female, who lectured me on how **disrespectful** it was to be **sleeping **when the teacher was **teaching **and that as a student of **_Senju_ _Prep_,** I should be presenting myself with more **respect** and **pride **and whatever. Wasn't listening.

After being forced awake by the pink-haired one, I was still very tired. During lunch I figured I could make up for lost sleep…in the library.

This leads us to Prelude Four. Prelude four was me falling asleep on a solid, oak wood table and awaking to loud, hard bites by Temari no Sabaku.

I stared, unashamed. Actually I thought she'd be the one ashamed for eating so disgustingly. When she asked me what I was staring at I replied with a witty retort comparing her to a wild animal.

I realize that this does not match up with the part of me that likes to avoid trouble. See in that entire conversation, there were many opportunities for me to duck out – I could have very well left to another table like she had demanded. But what I realized later was that I couldn't help myself. Instead of ignoring and avoiding like I usually did, I kept on replying and answering and was an active part of the conversation until it ended.

And I still would've missed such an apparent sign that something was _wrong with me_ even if it smacked me upside the head.

Leaving the library, I pushed the troublesome girl to the furthest corner of my mind; that was over and done with, goodbye – see you never.

But I would see her again, wouldn't I? Because Life wouldn't allow me to live a peaceful, uninterrupted existence, now would it?

* * *

><p>On the way home, I walked with Choji and Ino. From what Ino was saying, apparently I had met one out of the three new students. At the time, I didn't realize that the number was actually two and that Gaara was related to Satan - who was actually a girl, if any of you didn't know. Gaara, was in a couple of my classes and incidentally, I was asleep in each of these classes so I failed to notice him.<p>

Ino sounded disappointed. "It totally sucks. Gaara _would _be hot if he wasn't such an emo. I mean _guyliner_? It's only attractive if you wear the right amount. He uses wayyy too much. And maybe if he smiled once in a while, gosh. He's got red hair and _light blue eyes_, for Christ's sake, use it to your advantage!" Ino huffed and puffed about how the elder brother looked like _too _much a bad boy, _too _savage. "And the sister! Oh god, I've heard so many guys talk about how hot she is. And okay, like, yeah, she's got a great body and a nice face but she wears her hair in _four _ponytails! _What the fuck is that?"_

Lucky for me, I didn't have to reply or get caught ignoring her because we just arrived at my house.

"Bye." I turned to Choji and Ino…who were following me inside.

Figures.

Now unlocking the door, and slipping inside leads us to our next prelude, which was more like a small introduction – an author's note.

After stepping inside my house, and slipping off my shoes, I was hit with my mother shrieking my name.

"Jesus, old woman, I'm coming." I breathed. I walked into the living room and sat in the sofa across my mother.

…And she heard me. "What the hell did you just call me? I don't remember giving birth to such a disrespectful asshole. Go back and try again."

I went back to the foyer and my mom cried, "Shikamaru!" in her haggiest tone.

"Yes, mom." And I was back in the living room, sitting in our comfortable couches, blushing at the sight of Choji and Ino laughing at me. "Shut up." I mumbled.

My mom looked at me disapprovingly. "I'm sure you've heard that there are three Sunan students at your school. The girl, Temari I think, needs a guide and I signed you up. You'll be getting paid so it's not a waste of your time like you're thinking. There are no 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it. You're doing this and you will not argue with me."

There was no point anyway. I couldn't avoid the inevitable. Even if I did argue, I'd just get a mark on my face and a stern talking to, which wasn't worth it.

I shrugged and went upstairs with my friends.

Maybe, I thought, maybe this Sunan girl wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she'd be a rarity, an un-troublesome female that would make this job easy on me.

Yeah, I was wrong. Horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, I made my way to the address my mom gave me. The apartment building was large and looming and I knew, in the most logical part of my brain, that I did not want to work for whomever lived here. I should just go up, politely decline the job offer, and go home. The only thing stopping me was what my mother would say.<p>

Between walking around Konoha for a couple of hours with a stranger and facing my mother's wrath, I'd pick the former. I mean, no matter how bad this person may be, she couldn't be bad enough to make me _want _to brave my mom's anger. I was in the elevator at this point, heading to the tenth floor.

At the door to the apartment, I hoped that luck was on my side and that the girl I was guiding was some kiss-ass freshman who'd suck up to even sophomores. I knocked and when the door opened, my heart dropped into my stomach as I got a face full of a disappointed Temari.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I get _this_ loser? Oh, stop griping. Like I'm happy to see you, too."

I stepped inside her loft and located my employer. He was sitting in the living room, hands folded in his lap and giving me an encouraging smile. Which was more terrifying than anything. I guessed Sunans were just angry looking people.

"My name's Baki, I have guardianship over Temari and her brothers. We appreciate you for doing this." His voice was kinder than his smile.

"I don't." Temari quipped as she sat next to Baki. He looked at her and told her to be nice.

"Oh, I'll be nice. I'll be _very _nice." She grinned a huge, scary, awful grin that showed all her teeth and I stared, perturbed. "See?" She laughed. "He can't get enough of me already."

Baki shook his head and I turned back to him. "I'm sure your mother has already told you, but as Temari's guide, you'll be walking her to and back from school everyday. But as part of your duties, you'll be showing her around Konohagakure. You'll get weekends off. I will notify you when you are no longer necessary. Here." He handed me a check. "That's for this month."

My eyes widened slightly. Temari was obviously valued. I nodded and Baki clasped his hands together. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it." He stood up and left Temari glaring at me.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"No."

Temari picked a magazine from the coffee table and flipped through it.

I reclined into the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Don't sleep on the job."

I kept my eyes closed. "Then can I leave _now?"_

"Are you deaf? _N__o._ And _don't sleep._"

For ten uncomfortable minutes, I looked around Temari's home from my spot on the couch. It was really nice, actually. It looked as if they were fully moved in and the total cost of everything could probably have funded a small island government.

"See anything you want to steal?" She didn't look up from her magazine.

I ignored her and reached for one of the magazines in front of her. She smacked my hand. "For customers only."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"You're fired, give me back my money."

"You can't fire me."

"I just did, didn't I?"

I frowned and sat back down. She couldn't fire me, not without Baki's permission and a good reason. But what I realized in that moment, was that while Baki held power over my employment status, Temari held power over _me_, thus making her my real boss.

I groaned and she grinned, closing the magazine and tossing it on the table. "Let's go, Nara boy." She stood. "It better be entertaining."

And this was no prelude, this was the beginning and I spent it somewhere between uncomfortable and unhappy, not realizing how long and just plain _troublesome _the entirety of my job would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah! Second Chappy done. Yay!<strong>

**REVIEW**


End file.
